


The Most Tiresome Love is the Love that Never Tires

by sexandlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexandlarry/pseuds/sexandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If Louis is happy with Eleanor, then so am I. But spare a thought for Harry, he’s probably got a broken heart.”<br/>-What if he is only pretending to be happy? And poor Harry, he may still have a broken heart.</p><p> </p><p>♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠<br/>Part of a ongoing work. I'm up for suggestions, but I'm pretty confident in how this is going to go.<br/>♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠<br/>SPOILER: Happy Ending. =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Tiresome Love is the Love that Never Tires

Louis Tomlinson gazed at the empty stadium. So happy, so blissful, so excited. He had everything he could possibly want. A beautiful fan base, 4 best mates, a girlfriend, and all the world at his little feet. Anyone gazing upon him in this moment, this one moment that he claimed for himself, would see the happiest man in the world. Nothing could ruin his life, not right now.  
♠♠♠♠  
“Louis!” Louis turned, searching. Zayn’s voice had echoed around the stadium. “There’s an emergency mate, I’m aisle 3.” Louis whipped to his left. On alert, his moment was already slipping from his fingertips. What had happened to Eleanor or god forbid his mother? Louis was running now, past Zayn, into the dressing rooms. “Louis, mate, stop, everyone’s already headed for the hospital, we had to get him there before it got any worse.” 

Him? Louis’s heart slowed, but his mind began to work double time. Him? Someone important enough that Louis should care obviously, but where was everybody. Why did they send Zayn, he was the most level-headed, he should be with the injured. Hell, Louis thought, they should’ve sent Harry. His heart stopped. Louis turned to face Zayn again, the color draining from his face. He didn’t even have to ask. Zayn was looking at him carefully, as though he were trying to calm a baby animal from its hiding place.

“Lou. Yeah, mate. It… it was pretty bad. He was fine then he was going to explore, Harry y’know. He bumped into some equipment and… we rushed him to the hospital.” Why was his best friend a fucking giraffe? He could start to reflect on the summer after the Up All Night album when Harry was finally turning into a normally functioning human being, and now he was… He didn’t even want to think about it. At a loss for words, Louis just inclined his head, indicating they should go. Harry needed him. Whatever was happening, his best friend would have Louis by his side no matter what.

♠♠♠♠  
“There you go mate.” Louis helped Harry onto his couch. Apparently, Harry had bumped into a post and knocked over some overhead lights that had yet to be set up. A slight concussion, a few cuts, and one hell of a broken and bruised right leg and you have one grumpy Harry Styles. He had barely spoken in the hospital. The boys had wanted to know what he was doing back there, but other than a blush, Styles hadn’t responded. When Louis had arrived, Harry had been unconscious and Louis thought he was going to lose his lunch. It had looked so much worse. All that blood…

“Louis. Earth to Louis.” Harry was waving his hand and gesturing madly. “Louis! Where’d you go mate? Admiring my manly scars?” Harry wagged his eyebrows, and Louis just rolled his eyes. Manly his arse. 

“Just wondering how long you’ll be complaining about those paper cuts. Do you want something to eat?” Harry burst into laughter, and Louis stood straighter. “Hey! I can make you something! I’m supposed to be taking care of you for the next six weeks. How about a sandwich and those stupid bananas you love so much?” At that, Harry sobered. His smile was bright enough to blind. Louis smiled back, and walked to the kitchen, confident that this would be the best sandwich Harry had.

♠♠♠♠  
Louis’s face hurt. It had been a long time since he and Harry had been together just the two of them, and Louis could not stop smiling. There had been a comfortable silence before Harry asked for his stupid banana, complaining about the lack of potassium in his meal –or something like that. Louis, of course, threw it at him, then was baffled when Harry simply caught it, no struggle or anything. After the banana, Harry decided he might have been a monkey in another life. Louis decided he was probably a really manly animal, like an eagle. 

“Manly,” Harry had said “oh please, you’re cute. Like an otter or a penguin”  
Louis almost punched his injured leg. A penguin? Really? Harry laughed and then Louis found himself once again smiling, forgetting what it was that had him putting in the first place. Harry had changed, and since when did Louis stop noticing? Harry’s arms, once long gangly awkward things were now muscular and flexed whenever he moved. His hair was without any style and consequently all over the place. His skin seemed to be flawless, pretty but his jawline was so sharp. No one would call him cute. Louis snapped to attention. Was he… giving Harry an onceover? Louis almost groaned. He thought this part of his life was over. Liking Harry had been a phase, a boyish thing.

“LOUIS!” Harry was yelling now, still smiling, but yelling. “Where do you keep going?” Louis almost said, “to you,” but decided that was a little intense for such a light mood. He simply shook his head, and god bless Harry, for he left him alone. Simply reached over and wrapped Louis into a one armed embrace. Now Louis could not help but to think about Harry. How good, fuck, how fucking good, he smelled. It shouldn’t be possible. To come back from the hospital and simply be fucking sexy. Louis needed to control himself, getting hard at the smell of someone was for teenagers. For lovesick fools. But damn did Harry smell good. And the way Harry felt? Indescribable. Every breath caused Harry’s muscled to strain or flex. Every time he reached up to take a drink, he caused Louis’s head to slide onto his neck. He could live on Harry’s neck. The veins there were just begging to be-  
“Louis. You ok? Your breathing is becoming really slow?” Was it? His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. Now he remembered why he and Harry never spent time alone, he couldn’t fucking handle it. 

“Yeah, I think I’m just going to go to bed.” And see if wanking might get all this “Harry” out of his system. It hadn’t ever worked before but everything fails once. Or twice. Wait how many days had he known Harry? It couldn’t have been every day, there had to have been some day when he wasn’t wanking because of Harry-

His train of thought came to an abrupt end when Harry just so casually decided it was too hot and needed to take of his jumper. Fuck. The white V-neck left little of Harry’s collarbones to the imagination. Fuck. Abort, Louis had to go. “Y-yeah. I’m going to go to bed.” Harry did that damn smile again, and Louis couldn’t help smiling back.

“You said that already.” Oh. Right, he had. Fuck. “Well, goodnight Louis. I’ll yell if I need you.” If Harry yelled, Louis would come. Running, most likely. Speed walking if he wanted to play it cool.


End file.
